Shake the Plans Up
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The Jones siblings are alone in the appartment. Both had their own plans until somthing happend that caused their plans to get cancled. What happend, and what will happen even better plans then they already had? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Shake It Up in anyway. This story is requested by** GMW Lover 25**

* * *

Eleven year old Flynn was in the shower with his eyes closed as he let the hot water hit his body. The water felt really good being a very cold day in Chicago. Flynn's left hand moved down his chest and grabbed hold of his harding dick as he thinks about CeCe's friend Rocky . In no time at all Flynn started to moan as he continued to jack off thinking about her.

While Flynn was jacking off CeCe was in her bathrobe listening to music as she made her way to the bathroom. Due to the music she failed to hear the shower running and even paying attention to the steam when she entered the bathroom. She closed the door and disrobed. As for Flynn he was lost thinking about Rocky as he jacked off to hear the door opening.

CeCe pulled the shower curtain and her eyes widen seeing her little brother was not so little down there as he was jacking off his nine inch dick. It was far bigger than Ty and Deuce who fucked her with their six inch dicks. Even at the same time. Now CeCe was craving brother dick for the first time and that made her feel dirty as her pussy was getting wet.

Even her nipples on her double D breasts became hard. Flynn for one still did not notice CeCe was in the bathroom until he felt something in which he knew very well what it was. He moaned and stopped jacking off and let the mystery person suck him off. However, he had a feeling who it was but when he opened his eyes he was wrong. He thought it Rocky not his sister CeCe.

After all Flynn and Ricky had secretly been having sex when it is just them. She even took that monster up her ass. Which was the only dick she wanted up at her back door. Now just like CeCe, Rocky had Deuce's dick in her pussy as well as her brother Ty. Making her the first of the two to have sibling sex. This was all before she took Flynn's virginty on his elevnth birthday and they been having sex ever since.

Now its CeCe's turn to have fun with Flynn as she sucked away like a pro. Flynn wasted no time on keep on moaning and eventually face fucking her to the point CeCe had all nine inches in her mouth and down her throat. She grabbed hold of his bubble butt and let her little brother do his thing. Soon enough Flynn was on edge and it wasn't long until he shot his small watery into his sister's belly.

Flynn stopped face fucked her after he was done shooting his cum. CeCe pulled the huge dick out of her mouth and stood up a bit as brother and sister made out. Once the kissing broke Flynn got out of the shower expecting that was it but CeCe held on to his hand to stop him from going anywhere.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To play with my Xbox."

"Would you rather play with this?" CeCe speeding her pussy lips to Flynn.

His softening dick twitched as it was coming back to life. He for sure wonders if he was up for doing more sibling bonding like Rocky and Ty had done. He of course saw the whole thing play out in Rocki's room when he planned on having his way with her by entering her room from the bedroom window. Instead he got an inset show with the Blue siblings unaware he was watching or anyone for that matter.

Flynn just noood "But I think it would be easier for me on my bed or even yours."

CeCe smiled liking the first option. she was now moaning on her back of Flynn's bed while squeezing her double D breasts. She was amazed that Flynn was eating her out way better than Ty and Deuce ever could. She did not understand how can a younger boy do a better job then two older boys. Even have a bigger dick than them.

It was like she was in some kind of sex story where the young boy has a masove dick but this was no sex story. This is real life. CeCe soon pushed those thoughts aside and enjoyed being eaten out. CeCe for one did not last long with Flynn's amazing skills as she ended up squirting under two minutes. A new record in her book. As for Flynn he kept eating his sister out.

CeCe squirted three more times before she decided to take Flynn's virginity not knowing he already lost it to her best friend Rocki upstairs on his birthday. After CeCe was done squirting Flynn and her started to make out with her tasting herself. In which was not the first time. Flynn fondled her double D breasts while doing it as well rub her pussy.

"Fuck me Flynn give me that monster dick."

"But we are brother and sister."

"Come on Flynn I want monster in me bad. I will even send you nudes of Rocky as I seen the way you look at her."

"Really you going to send me dudes?" Flynn said with a smile.

Even though he saw Rocky nude because of obvious reasons he already had nudes of her and even video, but there is no way he is going to let his sister know that.

"At least a video too." Also send first before you get my monster Flynn said waving his dick.

"Deal. I do that now"

CeCe left his room and grabbed her phone and right away send nudes of Rocky from her phone. The two girls trade back and forth for a year now with just for the fun of it. That's how Rocky got Ty to fuck her when Deuce was away for a week and wanted dick bad. Even if it belonged to her brother.

So Rocky showed nudes of CeCe to him even though he had already seen her nude for obvious reasons and just like Flynn he had nudes of their sister's best friend. When Flynn got the photos he smiled. Even though those where already on his phone a deal is a deal. CeCe was back on her back getting ready to do the taboo act. CeCe soon was moaning as every inch of Flynn's dick slid into her pussy.

Flynn only thrusted a few times before CeCe squirted which was another first for her but not for Flynn when he fucks Rocky. CeCe grabbed on to the sheets while moaning as Flynn started to thrust into his big sister faster and harder making her big breasts bounce. CeCe was amazed her little brother even fucked better than the older boys.

While fucking his sister Flynn started to suck on to her breasts. First the right causing CeCe to moan even more while she holds his head with one hand while the other squeezing his ass. After leaving his marks on CeCe's right breast Flynn moved on to the left to leave more marks. Once he left his marks Flynn fucked faster and harder into CeCe causing her to squirt once again.

CeCe held onto Flynn's back as Flynn continued to pound into CeCe's pussy as she squirted again. Flynn was getting closer to his edge as CeCe squirted away and did not want to cum in his sisters pussy. When he was on the very edge he managed to pull out as CeCe was squirting again.

"What do you think your doing." CeCe asked not wanting Flynn to stop.

"I don't want to cum in your pussy. So I want to fuck your ass and cum in it instead."

"Sure you can fuck my ass if I can fuck yours first."

"What does that mean?"

"Stay right here and I will show you."

Flynn did not know what CeCe meant by all of this. How is his ass going to be fucked when CeCe doesn't even have a dick? He shortly found out when CeCe returned wearing a strap on with a pink twelve inch dildo. Flynn's eyes widen at the larger but fake dick. CeCe just smiled as she came closer to her brother. Flynn then got the hit and he never had anything up his ass before and was not sure he wanted to start now.

"Now let me slide this into you before you can slide your monster in me."

"You never did this to Deuce or Ty when I caught them fucking your ass."

"Wait you saw that."

"Yeah your not very quiet when you get fucked. So why should I get that up my ass when they did not have too?"

Flynn had fucked Rocky's ass plenty of times without having anything up his ass to do it. He wondered if this was just some kind of trick of some kind. CeCe just smiled and pulled out the phone behind her that was held up by the strap on strap.

"Thought you would say that. They had it done to them before they fucked my ass and love it. Take a look."

CeCe found one of the videos and went to the spot where she was fucking Ty's ass with the twelve inch dildo strap on. Flynn's eyes widden seeing Ty moaning and begging more for CeCe to fuck his ass while CeCe pounded away as he double D breasts bounced away. Flynn was just in shock seeing this. He was also amazed he was way bigger than Ty as Flynn thought black boys had bigger dicks.

"See told you."

Flynn now found himself on all fours moaning. He was not moaning because the dildo was in his ass. He was moaning because CeCe was rimming him. She knew his ass had to be clean as he just had a shower. Flynn could not believe he be moaning with his ass being played with. CeCe was good at rimming too. After all she did have to make sure the boy's ass she about to fuck was nice and wet.

She had already fucked Ty and Deuce with the strap on at least fifteen times each before she lets their dick in her ass. She loved seeing a boy taking the huge fake dick up their ass. A dirty thought came to her mind. She wonderd if she could convince Flynn to fuck their asses and make the older boys its her strap on.

Just the thought of that made her pussy wet as she continued to rim Flynn as he moaned. As she was rimming him she added a finger into her brother's virgin ass. Flynn jolted when he felt CeCe's finger slid into him. She fingered her little brother a few times before adding a second finger. Flynn did all he could do not to moan.

After having three fingers up his ass was making it harder for Flynn not to moan. After a bit longer his ass felt empty but not for long as she soon slid the twelve inch pink dildo into his ass. She thrusted slowly into him since this was his first time with Davis. Yes she named her strap on Davis.

While slowly being fucked with the strap on Flynn was grunting as he held onto the sheets. After a few more thrusts CeCe went little bit faster and faster. Her double D breasts bounced as Flynn's nine inch dick swade back and forth while continuing to grunt. CeCe soon grabed hold of Flynn's dick and started to jack him off all the while fucking his no longer tight ass.

After awhile CeCe picked up more speed as she fucked away at Flynn's ass. Her pussy was really dripping wet and she was so horny she needed that monster dick in her now. There was no time to remove the strap on. She flipped Flynn onto his back and quickly sat onto his dick. Once all nine inches was inside her ass she squirts all over the both of them.

CeCe started to ride Flynn's dick making her breasts bounce. She loved Flynn's dick there was no telling how big it would get when he is older. She for one hopes it gets even bigger so she can ride it any time she wants. Just the thought of that made her squirt yet again. Flynn soon was fondling his sisters breasts as she continued to ride his dick.

After CeCe squirted five more times Flynn was on edge and shot his load in her ass making him the third boy to do so. As time went by CeCe had sex with Flynn when he is not fucking Rocky and when CeCe was not fucking Ty and or Deuce. Flynn did end up fucking both of them as they thought it was CeCe's strap on as they where tied to the bed and ass in the air.

At the age of fifteen Flynn's nine inch dick became twelve inches but at the end he was at fourteen inches at eighteen. With a huge dick Flynn became a porn star. Somtimes he fucked guys asses in videos if the price was right. The only guy asses he fucked for free was Ty, Deuce, and his good friend Henry who came out to him on his fifteen birthday.

As for CeCe She spread her leg as well for porn and random guys on the street. However she still loves being fucked by Flynn better. They even did a video together. Even though the video was called Step Sis Takes Monster Cock anyone that knew the two knew they were anything but step siblings.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
